


Excitement

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Binge Drinking, Double Penetration, Eager Penny, F/F, Futa Ruby, Sub Weiss, Suffering Winter, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Winter always loved seeing Penny excited, she just never wanted to hear how her younger sister begs for sex.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Excitement

“Watching the clock like a Nevermore on the hunt for prey and hopping in place like a child waiting for their parents to give them the reward they earned. I’m guessing you have a training session with Ruby in a few minutes don’t you?”

Thanks to copious time alongside the android girl, getting to know her and even embarking on important missions for Ironwood’s sake, Winter had gotten a pretty solid read on the justification behind a few of Penny’s more noticeable quirks. Even as she sat down at her desk sipping her coffee and not facing the direction of the enthusiastic woman, Winter could picture Penny’s current state going off the sounds of her mechanical feet bouncing up and down on the floor.

“That is indeed Winter. In just 3 short minutes I will be able to spend more time with Ruby and your younger sister Weiss as well!” Penny said. Winter still had yet to turn to face Penny thanks to the mission report that demanded her attention on her desk, however that didn’t stop the slight chuckle Winter let out at Penny’s confirmation of the events unfolding to her right. 

“I wasn’t aware my sister was going to be joining you as well. That should make for an interesting training session then.” Winter said right before taking another sip from her coffee mug while still eyes glued to the scroll screen in front of her.

“Oh I hope so, our last training session was so much fun and invigorating I can only hope that today’s session is as fun as our last one.” Winter had been passively engaged in their conversation up until Penny had said this sentence. She was aware that Harriet had been training Ruby for the past week and Weiss had gone along with a few of their sessions; she was not however aware that Penny had been included with any of them however. This revelation led Winter to set aside her report and turn her chair around so that she was now facing the clock infatuated orange-haired woman in front of her; a slightly confused expression on Winter’s face at this conflict of information she was presented with.

“Oh? You’ve trained with my sister as well as Ruby recently? I wasn’t aware of this.” Winter said, still with her coffee mug, the one her Weiss had bought her when she was first accepted into Atlas academy, in hand resting on her lap until she felt like raising it to her mouth to take another sip. Penny finally ripped her attention away from the analog Sabertooth clock on the wall so that she could face Winter while she regaled her on her time with the two women; her expression stuck with an excited smile as she talked about it.

“Oh yes I did, initially it was supposed to be Harriet overseeing their training but the general gave her a reassignment over a mission that required her personal assistance.” Penny said, her hands gesturing and flailing about as she went over the events leading to her involvement with Winter’s sister and her silver-eyed partner. 

“Ah yes, I recall hearing about an order like that being issued sometime last week. I was under the impression that this change in schedule led to their training session being canceled.” Winter said right before taking a careful sip of her coffee. Penny didn’t wait for Winter to finish her drink before continuing to speak.

“Oh yes it was supposed to, and I’m sure Ruby and Weiss were under the same impression since they decided to have sex with each other that day with their free time.” Penny said, a revelation that initially Winter didn’t react to as she continued to drink her coffee in peace, ignorant of what was about to transpire. Once her brain finished processing the information a few seconds later however, the shock of Penny’s processed words led to Winter erupting in a violent spit take as had to cough up all the hot coffee that had flooded into her mouth after the information Penny had dropped on her. Winter was courteous however so she made sure to face away from Penny so that she didn’t spray her with second hand coffee fresh from her mouth. Penny however appeared ignorant of Winter’s reaction and continued to speak about the events of that day.

“My assumption is that they were unaware that Harriet had requested me to take over their training before heading out for their mission. Boy was I surprised to find your sister stripped naked on her hands and knees while Ruby was kneeling behind her.” Penny said, completely unaware of the horrified expression on Winter’s face as she turned away from the suffering specialist while Penny placed her hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes so that she could better envision the scene as it played out in her head. 

“Ruby had a devious smile on her face as she pulled the handful of hair she was holding while her other hand continued to slap Weiss’s right but cheek and…” Penny paused her sentence as she opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side while attempting to better recount a detail in her mind. She had her index finger on her chin as she worked to make sure her recount was accurate. “...and I believe I saw Ruby’s penis penetrating Weiss’s anus if I can recall the angle of Ruby’s penis entering your sister’s rectum right after she would pull it out.” Winter desperately wanted to beg Penny to cease her recounting of her younger sister engaging in such scandalous behavior, and yet she found herself lacking the strength to muster up the words from her mouth. She simply looked on in horror as Penny continued to talk about how her sister loved to be fucked by her 18 year old leader.

“I may be getting that detail wrong, but overall they appeared to be having such a fun time before they notice my presence that I had to request my involvement in their sexual activities as opposed to another training session that they could have made up with Harriet at a later time.” Penny said, prompting Winter to turn around in her chair so that she was facing her desk again. Winter now had her elbows on her desk while her fingertips were on her forehead as her imagination began to fill with the scenes of Penny enjoying her sister’s body along with Ruby.

“It was such an incredible experience and I’m so happy that they decided to include me as well!” Penny couldn’t hear it, but at the confirmation that she was included Winter let out an internal scream of pure terror as Penny continued to speak. “It was incredible, Ruby offered me a dildo fixed to a strap that was meant to be attached to my waist. The dildo had a bizarre canine like design to it complete with a knot at the base of the toy, except it also included a line of small bumps along the shaft of the toy as well. The design confused me, but it appeared that Weiss enjoyed the design of it immensely when I used it to stimulate the inner walls of her vagina. I believe her favorite position to be in while I used this toy was on her back while she had Ruby’s waist positioned above her face as Ruby forced Weiss to perform fellatio on her penis…but don’t you worry Winter, Weiss made sure to beg Ruby for her to, and I quote, ‘fuck my mouth like a cheap whore, fuck it until I go hoarse and can’t speak for a week.’.”

Winter was facing the surface of her desk and away from the only true friend she had made during her military career and quite possibly her entire life while she continued to talk about how her younger sister loved to be dominated, however Winter could still catch a glimpse of Penny using her hands to reenact a few of the scenes she performed with Winter’s sister as she continued to talk and the signs of a silver object that was located near one of her drawers that had been whispering her name. Winter couldn’t even begin to fathom the lewd scenes entering her mind as Penny continued to talk. She simply turned to any religion she may have passingly been exposed to in her life in hopes that the deity associated with it would take pity on her and offer her a means to escape this situation. Her prayers remain unanswered however as Penny continued to go into detail on how she fucked her sister, the chipper Savior of Mantle (but not Winter’s sanity) ignorant of Winter’s pain thanks to her immersion in her own story. 

“And sure I’ve read about how stimulating both your prostate and vaginal canals could provide an incredible sensation, but to witness the cries of passion erupting from Weiss’s mouth as my penis filled her asshole while Ruby’s penis penetrated Weiss’s vagina several times was an incredible experience.” Penny said, still ignorant to the bottle of liquor Winter had fished from a drawer that based on the broken padlock that lay discarded on the floor had previously been locked. “I wasn’t aware Weiss was capable of screaming that loud nor that long. Once she had passed out however Ruby and I helped her to her bed and tucked her in so that she could rest after her intense orgasm.” Penny let out an excited giggle as she finally finished revealing her sexual encounter with Weiss’s older sister who was now chugging straight from the 750.0 ml bottle of what appeared to be a whisky with a high alcohol concentration. Her coffee mug had been shoved to the side in favor of the bottle she was now depleting of fluids in rapid succession.

“Afterwards Ruby and I enjoyed a lovely evening in Mantle exploring a few of the weapon shops and even picking up some items from a sex shop for the next time we had spare time for the three of us.” Penny said, turning away from the white haired woman as she continued to down the entire contents of the whisky in one chug so that Penny was once again facing the analog clock behind her. The Sabertooth’s hands now show that 2 minutes had passed during her story. “Ehhhh!! I’m so excited for Ruby and Weiss to return from their latest extermination mission! They were allotted a short 30 minute break before training and Weiss was eager to use the fuzz white handcuffs Ruby bought for her. She even showed that she was excited for me to use the riding crop on her!!”

Thanks to determination, and a now deep seated memory of her sister gladly being used like a cheap hooker between Ruby and Penny, Winter was capable of downing the bottle in quick succession as she made sure that not even a drop was left in the bottle as she placed it aside on her desk. She then reached for a second bottle from her drawer as Penny darted from the clock and towards the door leading out of her office.

“Oh I simply cannot wait another minute longer!! I’m going to run ahead and prepare for their return, Blake and Yang won’t be back from their hunt for an entire hour so we’re going to use their dorm again.” Penny said as she opened the door and quickly departed from Winter’s office, making sure to poke her head back in for one final word to the scared woman. “I enjoyed our talk Winter, good bye!!” Penny’s head then quickly vanished from Winter’s door frame. A fact Winter was unaware of thanks to the spicy liquid that was flooding down past her throat and into her mouth. She was struggling to take in the alcoholic liquid without retracting the mouth of the bottle from her own lips, but her determination to ingest this liquid as fast as possible inspired her to fight through the pain and to continue to drink every drop. It also led her to miss Harriet’s entrance to her office past the open door.

“Holy shit, someone's hitting the sauce pretty hard aren’t they?” Harriet said. Winter ignored her as she ripped the bottle from her lips so she could take a much needed breath despite the bottle still containing some liquid still inside it. “Is there a...reason for this 9:59am heavy binge drinking session?” Winter refused to face Harriet as she simply spoke one word to answer the Ace operative question before returning to her previous chugging.

“Forgetting…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/
> 
> If any of yall have request, wanna say high, or keep up-to-date on planned things I might do then head on over. Also I have a link to my public Patreon post where I'm running a poll on some AU's to update.


End file.
